My Logo History
Believe it or not, I have my own logo. But do you want to know... My Logo History? Here it is! Be ready to know my logo history! Background A Boyrex Macaraya Production is known for uploading videos and releasing web shows, like Minecraft Series: Dumb Ways to Die, Paper Airplane How-to's, and Creatures of the World: The Series. The company is now celebrating its 2nd anniversary (22 March 2016-22 March 2017) and they will release a new series soon when the third episode of the first season of COTW is released. 1st logo (2015) 'Logo' We start off with a black background, then the first text "A" appears in cinematic burst. It fades out, then the text "BOYREX MACARAYA" appears in cinematic burst, then fades out, and "PRODUCTION" appears in cinematic burst then fades out. 'Trivia' In Minecraft Series: Dumb Ways to Die, the sequence of each episode was: * the rating of the episode, and then * the current Mojang logo appears, then the text "PRESENTS" appears under it, and then * the main character is shown and then * the logo appears, after, * the logo of the show is shown and * the title of the episode is shown. 'Variants' * In the 9th episode of the show aforementioned, "Mr. Bean Imitations", the logo is in warp speed, due to the opening theme in short length. * In the Big Boss Update trailer of the show (in Episode 10, "As A N00b", which is seen inside the annotation with the text "Big Boss Update!"), the logo is in ultra warp speed. After "PRODUCTION" is in its comfortable position, it crossfades quickly to the start of the trailer (which is a Minecraft Redstone contraption viewed from above). * The logo was already not shown in the final episode of the show. FX/SFX Uses an amateurish cinematic burst effect for all the texts; all animation done in Windows Live Movie Maker. 'Music/Sounds' Some music from the episode or the video of the show. Availability All the variants are seen only on most videos and episodes of Minecraft Series: Dumb Ways to Die. 'Scare Factor' NONE. 2nd logo (2015-2016) 'Logo' We start off with a black background, and lasts for about 2 seconds. Then my old profile picture fades in, and lasts for about 4 seconds. And then the text "A BOYREX MACARAYA PRODUCTION" in Arial appears in cinematic burst and lasts for about 5 seconds. And then the logo fades out to black. 'Trivia' *This logo is used in one of my videos. This is used on one of my paper airplane how-to's, the Ancient Spartan but it is not uploaded due to Internet connection problems. Therefore, this logo is not seen in one of my videos, even one. *Also, this logo is made to go with our expected video game called Dragons. 'FX/SFX' Uses amateuric effects for the picture and text; once again, all animation done in Windows Live Movie Maker. 'Music/Sounds' Two slot machine bet sounds are playing (the first one is a slot machine rendition of the high do note, and the second one is a slot machine rendition of the so note and the do note playing consecutively), and then the slots roll sound playing twice, and then the slots roll stop sound playing, and finally, the slots win loop sound playing twice. 'Music/Sounds Trivia' The sounds in the logo are actually ripped from a PC game called Banana Bugs. They are all edited in an audio editing software called Audacity. Availability EXTINCT. The Ancient Spartan paper airplane how-to was supposed to be uploaded but due to Internet connection problems, the how-to didn't appear. The only way you can see this logo is by here. 'Scare Factor' LOW. The sounds may startle a few, but it's mainly harmless. 3rd logo (2016-present) 'Logo' Same precise as before, but there are few differences. The picture is the current profile picture of my channel, and the text is now in bold Segoe UI font. 'Variants' *This is used as an in-credit logo on Creatures of the World: The Series. On the opening credits, we fade out from white to a violet background, and in that background, we see "A BOYREX MACARAYA PRODUCTION" and "presents" in the same font with the logo's text, with the former stacked on top of the latter, seen on the bottom left corner of the screen. *The original variant is not seen in one of my videos, because each series have respective variations (see Logo Variations) for this logo. The only way you can see the original logo is by here. 'Logo Variations' *'Creatures of the World: The Series' (2016, Season 1, opening variant):''' Same as the original, but both sides of the screen (when the picture is shown) is violet. Also, when the logo fades out from the end, the background is also violet. The background lasts for 5 seconds until the opening credits plays. *Creatures of the World: The Series' (2016, Season 1, closing variant)':' The picture fading in is cut, and the text appearing in its effect is superimposed over the show's title card (because the title card is left intact after the closing credits). 'FX/SFX' Same as the 2nd logo. 'Music/Sounds' Same as the 2nd logo. 'Music/Sounds Variant' On the closing variation for the first season of COTW, it's silent. '''Availability' Current, but UNCOMMON. All the variants and variations mentioned above are seen first in the first season of Creatures of the World: The Series. 'Scare Factor' *'Original variant:' Same as the 2nd logo. *'COTW Season 1 opening variant:' Same as above. *'COTW Season 1 closing variant:' NONE. ABMP logo (2015) (Part 1).png|1st logo (2015) (Part 1) ABMP logo (2015) (Part 2).png|1st logo (2015) (Part 2) ABMP logo (2015) (Part 3).png|1st logo (2015) (Part 3) A Boyrex Macaraya Production (2015-2016).jpg|2nd logo (2015-2016) A Boyrex Macaraya Production (2016-present).png|3rd logo (2016-present) COTW Abmp variant.png|3rd logo (2016-present) (COTW Season 1 opening variant) cotw in-credit.png|3rd logo (2016-present) (COTW Season 1 in-credit variant) COTW outro.png|3rd logo (2016-present) (COTW Season 1 closing variant) A Boyrex Macaraya Production (2015).gif|1st logo (2015) (GIF format) dwtd gif.gif|1st logo (2015) (DWTD Ep. 9 variant) (GIF format) dwtd logo 2.gif|1st logo (2015) (DWTD Big Boss Update trailer variant) (GIF format) A Boyrex Macaraya Production (2015-2016).gif|2nd logo (2015-2016) (GIF format) A Boyrex Macaraya Production (2016).gif|3rd logo (2016-present) (GIF format) COTW Abmp logo.gif|3rd logo (2016-present) (COTW Season 1 opening variant) (GIF format) cotw in-credit.gif|3rd logo (2016-present) (COTW Season 1 in-credit variant) (GIF format) COTW outri.gif|3rd logo (2016-present) (COTW Season 1 closing variant) (GIF format) Visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMazJcecAXiwbMB72niXoAA Category:Channel developments articles Category:Logo History series